The Last One
by CasualAmour
Summary: 'What if you were the only one left' 'What if they found you' 'I wished I was,' - Warning: Major character death, minor character death, feels, violence, blood. Future pairings may include PruCan, and few others along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry in advance. Hetalia isn't mine.

* * *

_'What if you were the only one left? I don't mean as in the last person alive, but as in: your the only one alive in the household. What if they found you? Would you be laying there, motionless and covered in your own blood, too? I wished I was, but they can never see me.'_

Matthew stared down at the corpses. He couldn't do anything. Couldn't scream, couldn't move. He only stared. He wished; this wasn't his family. His family, once lively and happy. He couldn't believe this. He didn't want to believe this. He was only asleep for a few hours in his bedroom. Why hadn't he woke up? He wanted to do something, kick them, push them. Anything. He wanted some reaction out of them. A scream, grunt, a faint moan.

He stared at his family members, hoping one would jump and say, 'Gotcha!'

They lay still. Tears fell. Matthew sunk to the floor, crawling over to his papa. He called out his name, only a raspy, high-pitched voice was heard. Matthew gripped Francis' arm and put him on his back. He called his name again, searching for any movement on his face. Matthew put a hand to his cheek, only feeling cold hardening skin.

He cried out and crawled to his other dad, who was laying on his side, an arm outstretched. The other arm was perfectly still in front of him. More tears fell. He sat on his butt, legs crossed. Matthew brought both of his hands to his face. He remained in that position for what seemed like a long time. He didn't even want to check on his brother.

When he first walked into the room, all he saw were blood trails. Francis had been closer to the stairs, only the back of his head faced Matthew. He walked cautiously, all sorts of emotions running through his veins. He saw Arthur. He saw his brother.

His hero. His hero who vowed to protect him since they were little. His hero who was laying in the doorway between the living room and kitchen. He looked up and stared. The soles of his shoes, his blue jeans showed, but no signs of movement. Why didn't he be his hero when it came to this?

His cries grew louder. He cried as loud as he could, he punched the floor repeatedly. He didn't want to be sitting here, he didn't do anything. He sat there and cried. Matthew brought his knees to his chest, wiping his hands on his shirt. Soon enough, his pajama pants had become damp with tears. His nose had gone runny, he constantly wiped his tears away, sniffled.

His crying had stopped. He couldn't cry anymore. Tears couldn't fall anymore. He held up his head and looked in the direction of Alfred. Losing all emotions within him, he crawled over to Alfred, already knowing what to expect. Alfred was laying on his stomach, one arm above his head, the other laying by his side. Blood poured near the crown. His glasses weren't anywhere to be seen. Matthew felt more tears threatening to fall, but they didn't. He looked on the floor of the kitchen, foot steps of blood trailed to the back door. The door was unlocked, but closed.

Matthew walked towards it, peering out the window blinds. The outside screen door remained open. He looked back at Alfred and sat by him. Blue irises which were bright and glistening, were now dull and emotionless. Matthew closed his eyes. He couldn't stand to stare at them. This wasn't his brother anymore. This wasn't Alfred F. Jones who was proud and carefree. This wasn't his once lively and happy family anymore.

They're gone now. Someone took them away from Matthew.

* * *

AN: Um. What should I say about this? I'm definitely continuing it. Call it a... Prologue. Yeah, call it that. Longer chapters will be next, wrote this out of the blue. Sudden epiphany thing, y'know? Just don't expect any chapters soon, please. Maybe next month I'll have a chapter up, or maybe sooner if I get a chance on the computer. I don't have a lot of time right now, but I will be getting my own laptop or pc this month.

I have started on my other fic, so that should probably be up next month, too.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew had been laying on the floor for three days. His face was dried of tear streaks, he was in horrible condition. He tried phoning the police, but the phone lines had been cut. He tried to go to the neighbours, but they hadn't seen him. Matthew was devastated.

During the three days, Matthew had brought his family closer together, thinking and smiling of the days they had together. He often laughed at the funny memories, then cried seconds later. His brother was on one side Arthur on the other. He would often switch places to go lay down with his other dad and slept beside him.

He had grew hungry over the days, but hadn't eaten. He assumed his stomach had adjusted this morning: Matthew didn't wake up hungry. He didn't remember what day it was, or time. He only stared at his families greying, rotting corpses.

He stood up, wanting to see his papa. He smiled and walked over to him, only to frown moments later. His papa had white bugs on his skin. They were tiny caterpillar-like bugs squirming on his face. Matthew stared in shock, afraid to go any nearer to papa. He looked over himself, stripping himself naked. He walked into the hallway, where he knew three long mirrors hung in place. He look himself over, in every crevice, every square inch of his body. Pleased that he did not find anything like those little bugs. He left his clothes on the floor and went to his room to get a new pair of clothes.

He walked into his room, feeling a huge wave of guilt rush through him. He thought of possibilities. If he had been awake; he could have saved them. The attacker- the murderer, wouldn't have seen him. He could have easily save all or one. He stood in his room, very few tears falling.

He picked out a simple tank top and a pair of shorts. He made no plans to go out. Never would he go out alone after something like this. He found a new pair of underwear, and slipped on his remaining clothes.

He went into the bathroom, finding towels and some cleaning supplies. He found latex gloves under the sink. He went back downstairs and put the supplies next to the door. He walked into the kitchen, finding a bucket in the storage pantry and filled it with lukewarm water.

He was standing in front of his papa, putting on the latex gloves. He walked over Arthur, seeing few maggots already spreading onto him. He looked at his dear brother and moved him farther away from his fathers, near where he had collapsed to death. He washed the floors between the two, heavily spraying cleaning supplies on the floor, as if to make a border between Alfred and Arthur.

Matthew stood up and smiled at his work. He was sure none of the maggots would reach his brother. He walked over to his Papa and looked at his face. The swarm of bugs seemed to have increased rather quickly.

He walked back into the kitchen, pulling himself onto the counter. He reached up towards a cabinet and pulled out a big glass cup. He retreated back to his papa and took off the bugs on his face one by one, careful to not get any on his person.

It had been a tedious job, but he supposed the rest of the maggots scattered would die when he cleaned his father up. The glass cup had been filled two centimetres. He stood over Arthur, seeing a couple on him, too. He repeated what he had done to Francis.

He stepped off, admiring his hard work. He stepped back, making sure not to accidentally knock over the cup. He walked over to his papa, taking off any maggots he saw. He brought out a cleanser he got from the washroom, damped the towel in the water and pressed it gently to Francis' face. Matthew began to thoroughly clean his papas face, slightly scared. He moved his head to the other side and dropped onto his butt. There were more maggots on this side, too. He scrunched his face up and stood up from the floor. He ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. He filled the bathtub. The feeling of bugs crawling on his skin apparent, he could not see any, though.

He submerged himself in the nice hot water, feeling at peace. He closed his eyes, dipping his head under. He brought his head back up when his lungs felt like they were about to bust. He gasped and panted, slowly steadying his breath.

He thought about the condition downstairs, while he had been 'cleaning' his papa, little patches of skin always fell. Matthew only put them back in place, deciding glue would probably work for gluing pieces of skin back onto skin tissue. But he couldn't now, there were way too many maggots for him to pick out. He had thought about cleansing the wounds, hoping that it would turn back to the ivory colour it had been 4 days prior.

He didn't know what to do at this point, going out for help didn't work, phone lines had been tampered with, and he was alone.

He stayed in the tub longer, before finally pouring body wash on a face clothe. He lathered the towel, content with the smell and the sight of foam. He washed himself, shampooed and conditioned his hair. When he looked in the mirror, it was like he was himself again. No blood stains, no tear stricken face, bouncy live hair. Just as he remembered earlier i the days. He hoped that when he walked out of the bathroom, Alfred would be waiting outside the door impatiently. He hoped Alfred would push him out of the way like he used to.

But none came. He frowned. Matthew went into his room, wearing clothes that covered mostly every skin that showed. He walked back downstairs, only to be greeted by corpses, and a rotting musty stench. He covered his nose, thinking why he had been with them this whole time and never noticing the smell. He looked down at the floor seeing little maggots crawling in any direction possible. He put on his runners, not caring if he stepped on any on his way to the kitchen. He grabbed the salt from the pantry. The box that was still more than half full. He took the box into the living room and sprinkled everywhere he saw a maggot. He smiled and laughed as they gradually stopped moving. He then poured a lot of salt onto his papa. Most of the salt going towards the face, pouring little so he could pour the salt on the other corpses. He sprinkled some on the clothes, and did the same to his dad and brother.

He breathed in the smell of salt and decay. He went into the hallway and grabbed an air freshener out from the small shelf. He began spraying like no tomorrow. He knew he wouldn't want to breathe in anything that would want to make him gag.

He looked at the time. He assumed it was 5:20pm, he never trusted clocks that didn't tell you the exact time. He sighed, usually, dinner would have been in preparation. Finishing just after six. He was quite hungry. He scattered into the kitchen, rummaging the fridge. He found milk, opened it and instantly covered his nose. The milk must have expired. He drained the remains of the milk down the sink and threw the carton away. He sighed and took out the toast and popped them in the toaster. He fished around, seeing multiple ingredients his dad would use. If only papa would have taught him how to cook. He wasn't old enough, as papa would say. He was 13 almost turning 14. He forgot the day, maybe month.

He heard a knock at the door. He froze, hoping it wasn't a duke. The knock came again, only louder. His heart stopped, his mind raced. Who was that? Did they figure out there was one more left? It was like he froze in time. His breaths became shallow, he started panting. The knocks became for violent. He could feel the slight vibration on his feet. He walked towards the door, not caring if his toast popped up. He stood on his toes and looked through the peephole. He was surprised at who was at the door. He didn't know whether to open it or not.

He did.

* * *

AN: here you go. i'm deciding on adding a pairing to this. Maybe PruCan, but it won't be PruCan just yet. The story will have to make a huge progress before that happensDUI dont know why im continuing the story, though. Forgive my grammar, though. I'm on my iPod. It isn't as bad as it is on the AN

sorry for any mistakes, errors, the such.

I dont own Hetalia


	3. Chapter 3

The Canadian blond had been scared to open the door. He knew who it was on the other side, he just didn't know what he would do if he found out. It was his best friend. Who had his face scrunched up, dark circles under his eyes. His best friend he knew from school. Ivan Braginski. He was tall for his age, with an intimidating demeanour. He opened the door slightly, peering only one eye out.

"Y-yes?" His voice croaked. He hoped the air freshener had covered up most of the decaying stench. Ivan had a relaxed face as soon as he saw Matthew eyes peer from behind the door.

"Matvey, where have you been? You have been absent from school since Wednesday!" Matthew squeaked when Ivan tried to come inside.

"N-now's... N-not a... Uh- good

time.. Iv-Ivan." He managed to get his words out.

"Are you sick?"

"Oui, my whole family has come with a terrible flu. They are sleeping right now." Matthew technically didn't lie.

"You look fine. May I come in?" Ivan started leaning over.

"H-How about I just.. Come out?" Matthew asked. Sighing, Ivan nodded, feeling dejected. Matthew stepped out carefully, covering his mouth to add effect. "I-I don't want you to get sick, m-maybe coming here was a bad choice."

"Matvey- I'm worried sick about you. Katy's worried sick about you. Even Nat." Ivan stared at the smaller blond, noting that Matthew had indeed presented himself as fine, but he noticed that Matthew had gotten thinner. "You haven't been at school."

"I'm s-sick."

"Bullshit, Matthew." Matthew stared at shock at his best friend. He never said his name the proper way, only settling for the Russian version. "My sisters are waiting in the car, they really wanted to come see you." Matthew looked across the street, sure enough, parked on the street was Katys' car. Matthew waved over to them, smiling slightly. "Would you tell me whats going on, please?" Matthew only stared at the Russian.

"No. No. No. No. No. No- NO!" He screamed the last one. Ivan stepped back a bit holding his hands up in defeat. Matthew only cried. "I-I should get back, I promised dad that I would get him some water and painkillers."

"Matvey, something's wrong. Tell me, please." Ivan pleaded.

"I-I... Can't." Matthew cried. "They'll get me, too." He muttered, thinking back three days. Ivan stared in shock. "They're not here, but they are!" Matthew yelled at Ivan, pushing him off the porch and watching him fall back onto the concrete. Matthew only laughed, he smiled at Ivan. "I wished I was." He repeated the same phrase. Ivan only stared in shock at his friend. "You wanted to come inside? I'll show you what I mean." Ivan stood up, backing away fearfully at Matthew. He looked back at his sisters, a pleading look on his face. "In fact. I'll show all of you," Matthew walked over to Ivan's sisters car and knocked on the window gingerly. Katyusha opened the passenger window and looked at Matthew, almost scared.

"Did you want to come in? I'll make coffee, tea anything you'd like." Katyusha knew something was off about Matthew. "Come on!" Matthew smiled a big smile. Cautiously, Katyusha and Natalia got out of the car and walked to where Ivan was. They spoke in Russian at each other. Matthew opened his door wide. Beckoning for his house guests to come in.

"Oh, what should I do? Surely the couch is... Is.. Gone, too. Everything is." Matthew only giggled. "My parents are gone. My brother. He's gone. They're not sick, they're still here. They're just gone." Matthew presented the three to the living room. All three only stared. "I don't know what to do. Please help." Matthew begged at Ivan, at Katyusha, at Natalia. "I love them. My family. I'm sure you love your family, too." Matthew stared hard at the three, "So, help me, please." He cried. Ivan only stared, grossed out, disgusted. "It wasn't me. I was sleeping." Matthew kept muttering these words. Katyusha wanted to scream, but found herself unable to. "I tried the police, I tried the neighbours. You're the only ones who can help me. You see me. You see this. It's all real. I don't want it to be, though. It hurts." Matthew cried more and more, each sob getting louder. Natalia had felt all movement in her body come to a halt. She watched her friend, her not anymore friend fall to the ground, a gross sob echoing throughout the walls. It bounced everywhere. To the point where she could only hear the sob. "Please, it wasn't me. I was asleep. I didn't wake up till later." Matthew pleaded. "Papa, please wake up. Help me, please." The three watched Matthew huddle over Francis. "I'm scared papa. Please. Papa." He crawled

To Arthur and shook him violently. "Wake up!" He screamed.

"Kat, take her away. I'll deal with him. Call the cops. Leave. Now." Matthew looked up at Ivan, a glare piercing his soul.

"Cops won't do anything! They won't. I tried. Please, no. I wished I was. Please." Matthew pleaded with every ounce of his body. Ivan couldn't make any sense of him. He didnt know what the other wanted. "I wished I was." Matthew kept muttering away, petting at Arthur's hair. "I was okay." He smiled, "I loved them either way." He pulled out a lock of Arthur's hair, Ivan winced at the sound of skin breaking free. "But now look! Dad never had this problem before! He's sick! He won't speak to me anymore. I won't be able to hear him say that he loves me. That they all love me." Matthew cried harder, Katyusha had been crying, Natalia was close to leaving the poor boy. Ivan only wanted to comfort his friend. He didn't know how long they had been murdered. He didn't know how long Matthew had stayed free from anyone. He had isolated himself on his home.

"Katyusha, leave." Ivan said, she nodded taking Natalia with her. "Do what I said earlier." She nodded and was out of the house. Ivan swore he heard faint cries.

Ivan walked closer to the crouched blond. His eyes scanned over the bodies. Feeling utter disgust. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't expecting this when he decided he was gonna come over. He was expecting Francis or Arthur to come to the door, telling him that Matthew was sick, or no here. He wasn't expecting Matthew to be alone with three dead bodies beside him. He looked at the ground, almost slipping on something. Ivan almost thought he got the wrong house. He believed Matthew didn't do this, he was too sweet and naive. Anger boiled through his veins.

"Fuck asses." Ivan said through gritted teeth. "Do you know who did this?" It was impossible, though. He only received mutters and incoherent words from the Canadian.

"It wasn't me. I only tried to take care of them. It wasn't me. Papa, dad, Alfred. I only wanted them to be back the way they used to be. Please, it wasn't me." Matthew cried and cried.

Moments later, a banging brought both of them back to reality. They both looked in the direction of the door. Matthew only screamed, "They found me! Now they're gonna get me! They're gonna put me with my family. They're gonna be gone me!" Ivan felt tears pricking at his eyes. Seeing his best friend, his only friend like this wasn't what he hoped he would ever encounter. It almost made him want to leave and never come back. He almost subjected to living the life filled with guilt and having to never see this boy smile genuinely again.

Ivan walked to the door, leaving his friend to caress at his family. He saw people outside, his sisters behind them. They weren't in police uniforms, they were normal civilians, pedestrians.

"Call the cops." Was all he said before he closed the door on them. Matthew didn't need anyone else right now. He knew the boy was sick. Severely sick.

He crouched next to the boy, trying to avoid any of the still maggots. "Matvey, I am so sorry..." That's was all he could say.

"Hehe.. I was just remembering a time we had together." Ivan watched Matthew pet Arthur's face. "We all were using the karaoke machine, singing to our fullest. It was a sing-off, Alfred and I, we were a team. Dad couldn't sing good so him and papa always lost. Till one day, we switched it up. I got Arthur, and Alfred got papa. It was a close match, but Alfred and papa won. Usually, after that we would make homemade dinner together." Matthew smiled at the fond memory and began running his fingers through papas hair. "I don't care if I die anymore. My family is gone, and I will soon be gone, too." Ivan shook his head and gripped Matthew by the arms.

"Matthew. You have me. You're my only friend. My best friend. What would I do without you?" Matthew stared pitifully back into Ivan's violet irises.

"I'm sorry," Ivan started to think rapidly, "I guess you're definitely my best friend, too. My only friend." Ivan smiled back when Matthew gave him a small smile. Ivan's gripped his hand as if to show comfort.

They both jumped up when they heard police sirens nearing closer and closer. Matthew started to freak out, "They'll take them away! Please! They'll leave me again! Ivan! My dad, my papa, my brother! They'll take them away!" Ivan stared in disbelief when Matthew started hugging the bodies close to his self. He felt shivers when he imagines bugs eating Matthew alive. Though, he imagined him with a smile on his face, too. "Please let me be with my family." Was all that he pleaded. Ivan felt useless. He punched the nearby wall and grunted, tears finally falling. He couldn't protect his friend from this, and he felt like a failure.

* * *

AN: Sup? So, we're making pretty good progress, I suppose. We've introduced best friend Ivan. To make things clear, Matthew is 13, still in middle-school. Ivan is probably the same age, if not a couple months older.

I don't own Hetalia.

Thanks for reading this far, Readers.


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew was laying on his side, on the uncomfortable hospital bed. He was being supervised 24 hours. The police couldn't do anything, due to Matthews actions, but they didn't blame him. Some did, though.

Few police officers suspected Matthew, though that was under the table. Most police officers assumed there were two people involved in the murder. One wound was multiple stabs in the front. That being Francis. Arthur's and Alfred's wounds had been strikes to the head with a blunt object.

He was stuck here for awhile, it felt like the day dragged on, though. They had given him pills for sleeping. He could feel the effects coming now. He yawned, looking at his night shift supervisor. The supervisor was a female tonight, last night it was a male. She smiled gently at him. Matthew turned back and closed his eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked, tiredly. He waited for an answer, the female breathed out her name.

"Sonia." Matthew hummed, bringing the thin blanket closer to his face, "Are you cold?" He heard her ask.

"No.. I'm fine." Matthew closed his eyes and curled into a ball. He hugged himself tightly. He fell into a dreamless sleep.

Matthew was shaken awake. His vision blurred, he looked for his glasses and slipped them on.

"Matthew, it's time to wake up." A gentle females voice broke through. "You need to attend to today's activities." He got out of the bed, yawning and stretching. He almost forgot where he was and frightened himself a bit. He slipped on clothes that he brought with him.

To start with today, Matthew had breakfast with everyone else in this ward. It was mostly people his age. One eight year old. The eight year old was his friend. His name was Louis. He was in here longer than Matthew, though his parents always visited him, bringing a little female doll with them that the boy treasured so much. He noted that the boy had a violent demanding nature with him. Especially with the doll. He spoke German, yelled in German. Sometimes scared the Canadian. Louis was nice to Matthew, though.

They had to be active with whatever the nurses had to offer. Which was having fun. Matthew didn't really do much but sit in the den with the eight year old.

A girl his age tried to make friends with him, but she had a lot of trouble trying to say what she wanted. He understood and motioned her to sit with him.

That was all he did before lunch. After lunch, he had a therapy session, which they didn't talk about anything important. It was what any therapist would say to a new coming patient, to get warmed up with the older person. Matthew had been told that during his stay, he was to have at least an hour with the therapist. When his stay was over, he would have to see him for a few sessions every other week. Matthew would have the full details later. The Canadian asked so many questions about his future. He was told he would be staying in an orphanage for someone else to take him.

After the session was over, he was escorted back into the ward by a nurse. He was told by the reception desk that people were waiting for him. He was confused, he didn't know who would be here. He was sure Ivan didn't even know he was here. Two familiar figures walked up to him, he smiled.

"Gilbert! Antonio!" Matthew smiled and met the two halfways. Antonio picked up the smaller boy, hugging him tightly. He put him down and it was Gilbert's turn to give one of his 'awesome lift offs.'

"Maddhew, whats up, little hummingbird?" Gilbert smiled and held the boy close to him. Gilbert and Antonio were very close friends of his family. Papa's best friends in the whole entire world.

"How are you? You okay?" Antonio gave the boy a sympathetic smile. Matthew was put down, smiling brightly up at the two. He almost forgot about his 'uncles.'

"I'm okay, are you guys here to pick me up?" Gilbert frowned slightly.

"I wish we were, but you have to stay here for awhile. Don't worry about it, though, birdie. We'll come to visit you everyday." Gilbert gave Matthew a huge smile.

Gilbert Beilschmidt had been Matthew's favourite. He was always giving Matthew the special treatment, taking him wherever Matthew pleased. Antonio, he was always there to listen to Matthew. Antonio, having a soft spot for younger kids, was naturally outgoing with kids. Every child would favour him.

Antonio held up a plastic bag, "We bough you a new change of clothes. I hope you like it. Gilbert and I picked it out." Matthew smiled and grabbed the bag. Matthew led both of them to the den where he found Louis and his parents with them.

"Hi, Louis." The eight year old looked up and smiled.

"Maddhew! Mommy, daddy, this is Maddhew my new friend!" in Louis' hand was the same doll in the green dress Matthew had seen yesterday.

"Nice to meet you, Matthew." The mother smiled and he smiled back, waving shyly at them.

"N-nice to meet you, t-too." He had seen them yesterday, but they were just leaving, sadness on their faces. He looked back at the Spaniard and German, "You can sit down, you know?" He smiled and pulled two chairs beside him.

"Who are these people, Maddhew?" The little boy looked up at the two.

"These are my p-... Papa's friends.." Sadness rushed through him. Gilbert frowned and rubbed his back.

"Shh, Maddhew.." Gilbert didn't like seeing his boy so sad. Antonio had frowned with them.

"Let's look at your new clothes, Matteo," Antonio tried to brighten the mood, Matthew looked up at him and nodded. Keepers of the ward had kept a close eye on Matthew. He dug through the bag, picking out what he knew was a shirt. It was a red shirt with black lettering 'Worlds Awesome Birdie' He knew instantly who this was from. He stared at Gilbert and hugged him.

"That took a lot of money to buy." Gilbert's thick German accent fought through. He smiled and put it back down. He pulled out a pair of blue jeans. He smiled and looked to see if it was his size. He looked at Antonio and smiled.

"Thank you, both." He hugged Antonio next.

"When you get out, you have a surprise waiting at our place." Gilbert smiled, "Antonio does, too, but it's at our place."

"Really? What is it?" Matthew stared at Gilbert and back at Antonio.

"If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Antonio included, laughing slightly. Matthew whined, giving both big dopey eyes.

"I guess we can tell you one surprise.." Antonio dragged his last word out, acting out defeat. Matthew became giddy. He awaited what they were gonna tell him.

"Well, we talked to the orphanage where you were gonna stay yesterday, and signed papers that you would be staying with us." Matthew gasped, he never thought through about the orphanage.

"Si! But it would take a little less than a month for the papers to go through." Matthew nodded, frowning.

"I will still get the present, though, right?" Gilbert howled in laughter, throwing himself back.

"You're worried more about the present? Of course you will. Think of it as a promise." Antonio laughed along.

"Where will I be staying till then?" Matthew asked, burrowing his brows.

"It's only two or three weeks with the orphanage. They're really nice people." Antonio replied, Gilbert nodding to prove that they were.

"Why a month, though?" Matthew was curious why they couldn't give him to Gilbert and Antonio right away.

"They have to do criminal check, child abuse check, stuff like that. There's nothing to worry about, though. You'll be with us in no time." Gilbert gave a confident smile.

"Where will I sleep?"

"You can have my room. I don't mind sleeping in the living room." Antonio answered, "Now, enough questions, what have you been doing?" Matthew told the two abut his days here. Though, it's only his second day here, so he didn't have to talk much.

When visiting hours were over, he nearly cried for the two. He made them pinky promise that they would come back tomorrow.

* * *

AN: updates are regularly strong with this one. And fast. Sorry for any mistakes, I know that I've seen some and corrected them. I've already started the next chapter and it's gonna be posted up tomorrow morning. How amazing is that? Daily updates, woo~

I don't own Hetalia.


	5. Chapter 5

The ward had been peaceful the entire day, with the exception of Louis demanding his doll orders. Gilbert and Antonio had been waiting for Matthew. Visiting hours started two hours ago and they had just got here. They both hoped that Matthew wasn't finished his therapy session yet.

They were relieved when Matthew wasn't finished yet. They both idly chatted to each other. It was the fifth time they had been here. They both saw Matthew progress and were proud of him. He was happier each day, giddy, almost the same Matthew before the incident.

Almost being the key word.

When Matthew walked through the door, they both frowned. Tears were in the violets of his eyes. He as sobbing loudly. They watched him ditch the nurse, who was trying to console him, run towards them. The two collapsed on their knees, ready for the hug.

"Take me home! Please.. I don't want to be here anymore." He sobbed into their shoulders, hugging both of them tightly.

"Shh, Matteo, what's wrong?" Antonio asked, pushing his head behind his ear. Matthew stared into green orbs.

"They stopped the investigation.." He mumbled, digging his face into his shoulder.

"W-what?" Antonio stared wide eyed at the nurses. They gave the two staring sympathetic looks. The three hugged each other tighter, Gilbert shoving his face into Matthews neck. They separated from each other, wiping the tears away from Matthews face.

"Shh, it's okay.." Gilbert tried to comfort the boy with little nothings. "Listen, Matthew, come here," Gilbert stood up, guiding the tween away for a bit of privacy. "I may not be able to replace your family, but I love you like my own. I can't make my own children, so I put that on you.." Matthew sniffled, nodding.

"I-Is that.. Why s-she left you?" Matthew had been hinting at Gilbert's ex-fiancée, who left him two years ago because they couldn't make a child of their own.

"J-ja.." Gilbert nodded, "Always know that I will be here for you, Birdie. I know Antonio loves you, too." Gilbert smiled, nodding over to his best friend. Matthew smiled and hugged the older male.

"Merci." Matthew whispered, "Je t'aime, aussi." They both hugged each other tightly, Gilbert being the first to pull back.

"Are you okay, now?" He smiled gently at the smaller male.

"O-Oui.." Gilbert patted him on the shoulder and stood up.

"Great, now let's go." Gilbert walked back to everyone, Matthews little hand in his. "We signed out a day pass so that you can get out there." Matthews mouth gaped.

"You mean I can leave?"

"Ja, for awhile, though. We have to bring you back before the pass runs out." Antonio gave Matthew a bag and told him to get changed.

During this time, Antonio and Gilbert used this time to talk to the therapist who accompanied Matthew to the ward.

"What do you mean by 'they stopped the investigation?'" Gilbert demanded. The ash grey haired male replied with ease.

"Matthews actions had been an unexpected turn of events. Caring for corpses, cleaning them was the worst case scenario. I have details saying that he sprinkled salt on the bodies to kill the maggots." Gilbert and Antonio nodded, urging the male to go on, "He is a bright boy, for thinking to do that, but all he has done was cover up a crime. A murder. The police had only managed to find the weapons of choice, a Swiss Army knife and a baseball bat. The army knife had been dropped a little metres away from the crime scene with DNA blood from the father of Matthew, Francis." Gilbert stared in shock, not knowing what else to say. Antonio couldn't say anything, "Some of the police are suspecting two murderers. Some are bold enough to think it was Matthew and an accomplice-"

"Matthew wouldn't do that! He loves his family. He wouldn't, he's not-" Antonio began feeling sorry for the pressure that's being put on Matthew.

"He's right, Matthew wouldn't ever do anything like that. He's too sweet, too caring of others." Gilbert backed up his friend.

"Yes, I understand. I do believe he didn't do it. The percentage of him being the murderer of his family are very low. He won't be in any form of restriction. I'll only ask that you send in reports of the boy once a month." He looked at both of the two, "He's yours to take care of, he trusts both of you two completely. I can see that."

"Great, when will he be discharged?"

"Come back Monday, I'm sure the discharge papers would be ready for him by then." He gave the two business cards which had complete information about him. "I'll be waiting til the end of next month for a full report. I will be sure to tell you when you can stop sending these in. Oh, here's some papers for you to sign for his therapy sessions during the next school year. I ask that you mail in the contract when you decide the school he's going to."

Matthew came back wearing the clothes Antonio had bought him, smiling. "How do I look?"

"Adorable, Matteo." Antonio smiled, looking pleased with his choice of clothes. He picked out a dark red sweater with a white top. His jeans were white-washed, showing the small frame he had. It was a simple look and a simple look looked best on Matthew. Gilbert stared at Matthew smiling.

Gilbert put the papers away in his back pack, almost forgetting about the treat he had bought for Matthew. He gave a piece of candy to the boy. It was of his favourite flavour, cherry. It was chewy, something he knew Matthew liked. Matthew walked to a trash can and threw the wrapper away.

"Okay, have a good day, Gilbert, Antonio." The three shook hands. "You, too, Matthew. Have a good day." Matthew nodded, saying his byes to the older man. They watched the older male take his leave. Gilbert and Antonio looked at Matthew, questioning looks on their faces. Matthew smiled.

"Ready, Matteo?" Matthews smile broke into a grin, he nodded eagerly.

"Awesome, let's go."

"Don't forget the curfew!" A nurse called out. Antonio opened the door for the two and followed along.

"Okay, Matthew, where do you want to go?" Gilbert saw the entrances to the outside world.

"I don't know, what's there to do?" Matthew shrugged, having a bit of a hard time keeping up with the tall male and their long strides. He slightly panted, wishing he was as tall as them so he could keep up.

"We can go see a movie?" Antonio suggested. The opens the big doors and Matthew breathed in the scent. A movie sounded good to him.

"Okay," Gilbert rounded his car, getting in the drivers seat. Antonio was pulling open the passenger door. Gilbert unlocked the back doors so Matthew could get in.

"Check for listings, Toni." Gilbert said, "Put on your seatbelt, Matthew." Matthew nodded, seating himself so that he was comfortable. He buckled himself in and waited for the other two. Gilbert check his mirrors, seeing that they were in tact. He ignited the engine, and waited.

Antonio had been scrolling his phone, checking the two movie theatres there were in the town for the listings.

Matthew stared at the building they were just in, he never got a good look the first time. The place was huge, and looked boring.

"Does a comedy sound good?" Antonio turned to look at Matthew. He thought about it and nodded. "Okay, Uptowne City it is." Gilbert pulled out of the parking space and drove down the street, turning left and onto the big main road.

Uptowne was a bit ways from the hospital, but they made it. The lobby was smelling of popcorn and barely anyone was in there. Which are good and bad things: they won't have to wait in line for too long, but will have to wait for the next showing. Gilbert purchased the tickets, taking not on the hour and 15 minutes they had left before their movie started.

"Want to go for a bite?" He asked the two. "We have some time left." He smirked. Antonio and Matthew nodded. They walked out of the theatre and into the parking lot. They drove to the nearest fast food restaurant, which was Burger King. They pulled into the drive-thru, each ordering something different.

They went back to the theatre, staying inside the parked car to eat their food. Matthew had been satisfied with everything since they left the hospital. He hasn't been this happy in awhile. He laughed when the two often cracked jokes, not afraid to be themselves.

Matthew loved being like this, he didn't like being held in the hospital. He hoped he would never have to stay in a hospital for any longer than a nights stay. He was always lonely after Gilbert and Antonio left.

Antonio noted the time, 10 minutes before the movie started. They rushed into the theatre, leaving the bagged food trays in the car to throw away later. Antonio bought all the snacks since Gilbert bought all of their tickets. Matthew was given his ticket. They carefully walked to the hall way where the theatre they needed to go to was. Gilbert handed the tickets to the male working at the stand. He ripped off pieces and gave back the ticket.

The movie, in Matthews opinion, was boring at first and became the funniest thing he had ever seen. Stupid college boys and their ridiculously long 'bro-shakes-chest bumps-secret hand shakes-ending-in-a-weird-noise' shakes. They all laughed, Antonio and Gilbert chuckling at the innuendos when said. Matthew had only been confused for most, but laughed along for few.

The credits rolled and they made their way out of the theatre.

"Okay, we have just two more hours before we have to go drop you off. What do you want to do now?" Gilbert threw out his remaining popcorn

"Um.. What's there to do at this hour?" It was already six. He knew most of the big shops closed around this time.

"Absolutely nothing." Gilbert remarked.

"Let's go play in the arcade. The theatre doesn't close till 12 tonight." Matthew beamed at the thought, he was almost never allowed to play the arcade games.

"Can we play air hockey? I never played that ever! Please?" Matthew brought his hands together. Both males couldn't ever say no. They knew they spoiled him rotten. They also knew that was gonna have to stop at some point.

The paid for the tokens, seeing the table occupied by other kids. The three watched the game, cheering for the winner. Matthew stopped cheering when they decided to play another game.

"Hey, come on, man. He has to leave soon." Gilbert whined to the kid.

"We want to use our tokens."

"The kid has to go back to the hospital soon." Gilbert inwardly smirked, putting a hand on Matthews shoulder. The two kids looked at the smaller boy, who backed into Gilbert, hiding from the gaze.

"Back to the hospital, huh? Sure, here you go. You guys can use out tokens."

"Kyle-"

"Let's go play that racing game." The two kids went to the other side. Antonio shook his head at Gilbert.

"The guilt card, huh? Nice one, Gil." Antonio sided with Matthew, cheering him on. Gilbert tried desperately to trick Matthew he was going in one direction. He did get a score, though. Matthew had gotten a score, too.

It was Gilbert who won in the end, Matthew laughed at Gilbert's crazy antics. It was the Spaniards turn to face Matthew. They put in a few tokens and started the match. Antonio and Matthews match grew intense, taking longer than Gilbert's and Matthews match.

They played for awhile, smirking at each other. Matthew won this round. He got a head pat from Gilbert telling him good job. He grinned.

"Alright, one more game then we have to go."

"You guys play." Matthew said. He shook his hand and squeezed it repeatedly with the other hand.

Gilbert and Antonio had their own match, spewing obscenities at each other in their native tongue. Matthew laughed, watching the puck slide back and forth. They played for awhile, until their faces were contorted in determination to win.

The last shot had been a gimme. Antonio accidentally pushed the puck into his own net trying to block from the puck from passing. Matthew clapped, congratulating the two. They walked out of the theatre, Matthew whining about their day already being over.

"Can't you just kidnap me?" Matthew said half way.

"If we did, you wouldn't be allowed to stay with us. Besides, you're leaving the hospital on Monday. Be excited for that AND your present." Gilbert said. Matthew looked out into the darkening skies. They made it to the hospital in record time. They didn't need to be there til 8, but stores were already closing. There wasn't much to do after 6.

Matthew was being led to the ward 1-BX which was close to the entrance doors. Gilbert buzzed, seeing the receptionist from the door. He waved. She opened the door, letting the three in.

"Hello, how was your day, Matthew? Have any fun?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I did. We went to go see a movie." He smiled wide, showing whites.

"That's great, Matthew, now go wait over in the den." Matthew nodded, smiling happily. Gilbert and Antonio had signed out Matthew. They had half an hour til visiting hours were closed. They made the best of it, Matthew supposed.

* * *

AN: making good progress, yeah... c: the genres have been changing a lot.. It will stay crime, though. Crime has a lot to do with this.

i dont own Hetalia.

Thanks for reading this far, means a lot. s2 (10 points for those who know who Louis is.)


	6. Chapter 6

Monday has arrived rather quickly. With having two most awesome people to visit him over the whole week. It was a fun week, they got a day pass the last three days and Matthew just loved being out of the hospital. Today, he waited eagerly for his new family to pick him up. It was taking so long. It was already passed three. His stuff was all packed and he was waiting in the den. Louis had gone out with him parents that day, so Matthew was bored out of his mind without him.

He tried drawing but that only helped less. He asked for a snack, to which they gave him a granola bar. He went into the rec room, a place he wasn't really fond of because of the mess. The younger kids were always in here and a few older ones who had the game console in use.

He looked through the messy pile of picture books, finding childhood books his dad would used to read him. He opened on up, it wasn't his most favourite, but he can still here Arthur's crazy voice for the wizard. He smiled and began reading, voices still current in his head. There was a little girl in the book, who wanted to become a wizard, too. He remembered Arthur having to cough before trying to do her voice. It was unimaginably high pitched and squeaky. He read on, images of Arthur acting out the book had made him laugh out loud.

"Hey, kid. Matthew, right?" Matthew tore his gaze from the book, looking up to the direction of the voice. There was a boy his age looking concerned at him, who had the game in pause menu. The girl behind the boy was also staring at him. Matthew nodded, "You okay?" Matthew burrowed his brows at the question.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Matthew bit his lip, hoping he didn't sound too squeaky. The male sighed and the girl set the controller on the floor.

"You were crying." He said, Matthew brought two fingers under his eyes. He was right, his cheek was moist. Both of them were. He wiped them off.

"Oh.." Matthew looked down at the book, seeing few wet dots

On the page. The girl sat in front of him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, tenderly, her friend sat beside her. She was pretty, in Matthews mind. She had long light brown hair. It wasn't too long, though, it probably reached her shoulder blades. Her dark green eyes were something to look at.

The male, whose hair reminded him of Alfred, was staring at him with a deadpan look. He almost looked bored. There was a light brown mole on the top of his lip. There was a slight glare in his glasses, which somewhat made it impossible to search out his eyes.

"U-um.. Yeah. I guess.. I am." He knew the girl wouldn't have it, the glare in her eyes told him that. The male nodded, still staring. "C-can y-you- Um.. Can y-you guys.. P-please s-stop staring..?" Matthew squirmed underneath their stares. He was uncomfortable with the their long staring.

"Can you tell us why you were crying?" The boy said. He had sat cross legged, slouching with a small fine line between his lips. The girl sat on her knees, hands in her lap with a smile only a mother could have.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked boldly, he didn't want to remember, or tell a past. As much as he wanted to leave it behind, these two were trying to bring it up.

"Because you look like you need somebody right now." The girl had said it in a way that said duh. Matthew nodded, biting his lip. He stared at the ground. He can grow himself feeling smaller under their gaze.

"W..What's your names?" He asked, remembering that he didn't know their names. The girls eyes widened.

"Oh! Right! We forgot to introduce ourselves. You can call me Elizaveta, or a short hand name: Liz, Eliza, whatever you like." She smiled. He nodded, trying her name out in his mind. He looked a the male, wondering what his name was.

"Roderich." That was all he said, he never stopped staring.

"Okay.." They already knew his name, so he didn't say his name. As much as it was a bit awkward.

"Would you mind telling us, sweety?" The concern on the girls face, on Elizavetas' face, was something Matthew didn't like. He didn't want to tell them anything, but they were sitting in place like he was going to tell them at any moment.

"I.. I don't.. Know." He managed to muster some words out. "N-no, I c-can't. It's something that I don't want to remember." The look on the girls face was sadness, on the boys face, dejection and boredom. As if his facial expressions had said 'we wasted our time.' He went back to the video game, but the girl stayed put.

"I can read the book for you." She offered, Matthew looked down at the book. He shook his head. He didn't want anyone else's voice to replace his dads. "We can read another book, then?" Matthew shook his head and stared down.

"My dad always read this book for me." He said, turning to another page, "I can still hear his voice." He read the lines, tears falling freely. The girl was shocked, "He always did funny voices for the characters. I can still hear that. The wizard, he had a.. A-.. A weird voice. I can't describe it." Matthew turned after reading the small sentences.

"The girl, he always had these weird faces. The girls voice was too high for him, but he always did it.

"I miss him so much.." Matthew closed the book and brought his legs to his chest. "I miss them all.." Matthew didn't want to look up to their faces. He could already see the looks.

What made him stop crying was the boys laughter. He looked up when he heard a clap of skin against skin. The boy had scrunched his face and yelped at the girls hit.

"Be more considerate, Roderich." The girls face softened when she looked back at Matthew. His gaze was fixated on Roderich, who had the urge to laugh.

"What do you mean by 'I miss them all?'" Matthew looked away, fresh images of their bodies in his mind.

"My family was killed." He replied, seconds after trying to muster up the courage to tell them. There was silence after the words left his lips. "My dad, my papa, my brother." He mumbled into his knees. "Somebody killed them."

"Oh." Eliza's face was filled with sympathy. She brought her hand to rest on Matthews head. "I'm sorry I asked. All Matthew could thin of is when Roderich would start to laugh. He heard none.

"Do you want to play with us?" Matthew looked up to see Liz smiling. She got up and out reached her hand. He grabbed it and stood up with her. She was taller than him, but had a smaller frame than he imagined she would have. "We can play, right Roderich? You don't mind if he uses your controller, right?" Her smile was enough to kill, Matthew thought.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Here you go, Matthew." Roderich gave Matthew his controller.

"Thanks." He mumbled. She sat on the two seat couch, and scooted far into the arm rest.

"Matthew, you can sit in between us. It's okay. We don't mind." He nodded, seating himself right next to her. Roderich sat in the space the space that was left.

Matthew had fun with his new friends. Loser had to give the controller to the other player. They played the GameCube for as long as they liked, no one else bothered or asked to play.

Matthew felt his stomach grumble, he looked back at the time. It was 5:30. He frowned, he waited the entire day and Gilbert and Antonio weren't here yet. He wondered if they had forgot about him. He looked back at the game, seeing Eliza lose a life. She only had one more life left, Roderich had three lives left.

"Ugh! Roddy!" Eliza whined, glaring at the screen. She tapped at the controls, spamming Roderich with the same moves.

"Spammer, spammer, Eliza's a spammer!" Roderich cried out. He flew of the map, falling to his death. Eliza smiled in victory. She went through a door before Roderich had time to respawn. It was a health regeneration door, only filling the heart you lost after you respawned. It was a long game between the two and Matthew was very amused with their bickering.

"Matthew!" Matthew jumped at the voice. He looked back, seeing Gilbert and Antonio at the door. They walked into the room, looking around. "Why didn't you tell us there was solace like this here?" They walked up to the couch, staring at the paused game.

"Hola~ who are your friends?" Antonio gave all three of them a big dopey smile.

"Um.. This is Eliza, and this is Roderich." Gilbert gave Roderich a look. Roderich only gave back the same look. Matthew stared back and forth at them.

"Matthew, sorry we're late. We had a busy day today."

"Si! We have jobs to go to." Antonio smiled, Matthew nodded, feeling a bit happier they hadn't forgot about him.

"I thought you said your dads.. Were..?" Eliza had a confused look on her face.

"We're his uncles." Gilbert said, "Are you all packed and ready to go?" Gilbert never ceased staring at Roderich.

"Yeah." Matthew stood up.

"You're leaving already?" Eliza asked, the sadness in her voice made Matthew almost not want to go. Matthew nodded, looking at the ground. "Aw. We were having lots of fun! Glad I met you, though." Matthew was enveloped in a back breaking hug from the girl. Matthew couldn't stop the blush from appearing on his face. He hugged her back. "I'm sure we'll meet again one day," she smiled. "Roddy will miss you, too. Right Roddy?"

Roderich stared at her, "N- .. Yeah." He didn't want to be o the girls bad side.

"This is too adorable. Toni, hold me. Take a picture. We need to capture the moment." Antonio laughed and brought out his phone. Matthew and Elizaveta had smiles on their faces. Roderich wasn't in the picture, he refused to have a picture taken.

"Okay, bye, Matthew!" Eliza had given him another hug. Matthew was in a wheelchair, despite

Not having to use it. The nurses had set it up for him and rode him out of the hospital. Gilbert and Antonio led the way to the vehicle. Matthew was being pushed by a young female nurse.

"Okay, here is fine. We can handle him from here." Antonio helped Matthew out of the wheel chair. He didn't need the help, though, he got into the car no problem and buckled himself up.

Silence filled the air in the car. Matthew had one question that's been in his head. He was dying to know.

"Gilbert."

"Yeah, Birdie?"

"Do you know Roderich?"

...

"Yeah."

* * *

AN: Sup. anyone guess who Louis is? He's the Holy Roman Empire. the plot is building up, though. So yay~

Hetalia isn't mine.

Thanks for reading this far. s2


	7. Chapter 7

Matthew was laying in Antonio's bed. It's been two weeks since he was at the hospital, and almost four weeks he hadn't been at school. Gilbert had told him that he didn't need to go to school right away, to take his time. He was sure he would go back soon. Reunite with his friend. He didn't have the courage to go, though. He wasn't ready for the stares he assumed would happen upon walking into the entrance.

Two weeks living with Gilbert and Antonio. People had come by to check up on him, check on the surroundings I was in. They said it was okay for a growing boy, but they said they will be checking in periodically. Antonio or Gilbert didn't mind, though, they welcomed them into their home with a smile. Almost like dad and papa did.

Matthew did wonder briefly if the two were dating. Or had something. He noticed that they did everything a mom and dad would do. It was nice but he knew the two were just best friends. He kept wondering if he was a bother, suddenly taking care of a kid- a teenaged boy, on a short notice. He wondered all of these things, sometimes cried himself to sleep. His spirit was brought back up every morning when one of the two would come into his bedroom waking him up for breakfast. They often switched waking him up, hugging him to their full extent. Matthew thought it was getting ridiculous each passing day.

It was in the afternoon and he was alone in the tiny bungalow. Gilbert and Antonio both had jobs to go to and that left Matthew alone on most days. Gilbert only had work until 4pm, though. He would get home just before 5 to get started on dinner. Dinner wasn't always okay, Matthew couldn't complain, though. He was grateful they had taken him in. Antonio's hours varied. He would leave early in the morning, around 6am and would get home at 4pm. Or he would leave in the afternoon and would be home when the shop closed. Which was at 9pm.

Today, Antonio wouldn't be home till the shop closed. He made Matthew lunch before he left. Matthew had a little under 4 hours for himself and he wasn't sure what to do. He doesn't have much stuff with him. He did often use the computer in the living room. Or watched the television, stared out the window. He easily got bored of exploring the house. It wasn't a huge house, either. Smaller since he last visited.

He was laying in Antonio's bed, in his room. It was Matthews room, now. Everything in here was Antonio's, though. He often came in here, to grab clothes or little knick knacks he felt like he needed at the time. Matthew hardly minded.

He was bored of laying in bed. He wasn't tired, sleeping wasn't a choice at this point. He got out of the bed hoping there was something in the living room would occupy him. He went onto the computer and played some games. That worked for a bit, but he grew tired of it. He sat on the sofa and started flipping through channels. He settled on a movie. It was a romcom.

He guessed this was okay. He missed the first part of it, but he didn't mind. He knew what happened anyways. He watched the movie, head resting on the armrest. He laughed idly to the movie. At some point, he had fallen sleep.

He was stirred awake, the first thing he saw were ruby red eyes. Matthew looked around and rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?" He looked at the window, seeing the bright blues he saw earlier turning into a grey blue. Gilbert checked his watch.

"It's 5:23. I'm ordering take out for dinner. Pizza or chicken?" Matthew hummed, closing his eyes. "Matthew?" He opened his eyes. He was groggy.

"Will there be fries with the chicken?" He asked, a yawn breaking free in the middle of his sentence. Gilbert nodded, melting at the cuteness Matthew was giving off. "Chicken.." Gilbert chuckled to himself after seeing Matthew lay back down and sleep.

Gilbert looked around, throwing a small blanket on the boy. He couldn't order till 8, an hour before Antonio should be home. He did nothing for an hour, except for opening a can of beer. He watched whatever Matthew left on. It was a kids cartoon, with a dark sense to it. He was soon lulled to sleep by the screen.

He had woken up later to a loud noise that emitted from the television. He shook his head, grabbing a hold of his beer and took the last sip out of it. His eyes narrowed upon feeling that the drink had gone warm.

He looked at the time. It was already passed 8. He cursed to himself, he looked at the other couch, seeing Matthew still sleeping soundly. He got up and quietly made his way to the phone. He had to think to himself for the phone number and what Matthew wanted.

He called a restaurant that he knew sold the best crispy chicken and awesome home made fries. He talked on the phone with the girl for awhile, before she had been scolded by an employee for not doing her job. He laughed at her and ordered his food. He ended the call and went back to his seat.

He watched Matthew for a few minutes. He watched his chest rise up and down slowly. Gilbert had managed to match his rhythm. Matthew couldn't get any cuter, he thought. He closed his eyes and stayed still. Matthew was too cute. He looked back at Matthew, hearing small moans and seeing him shuffle in his sleep. Gilbert smiled, he was almost like a cat. Matthew faced the back of the couch. Cuddling against the back rest.

Gilbert turned his gaze to the t.v. He began to look to see if any of his shows were on. He looked through the guide, seeing a movie he wanted to see come on at 10pm. He made a reminder on the t.v. He made sure it would ring 10 minutes before so he could make some popcorn and have a few drinks ready.

He waited for dinner or for Antonio to get home. He heard shuffling again and looked at Matthew. He turned to face the t.v. Gilbert could see his eyes open and close. Matthew hugged himself tightly. Gilbert watched his movements, he saw Matthew get up and stretch. He noticed the discomforting look on his face.

"The couch is not comfy at all.." Matthew said, Gilbert laughed. He opened himself another beer and chugged it. Matthews eyes narrowed at the drink and shook it off. "Is Antonio home yet? You guys didn't order the food with out me, right?" He rubbed his tummy.

"Nah, just ordered the food not too long ago. Antonio should be home in like, half an hour, though." Gilbert took another swig, loving the cold drink burn his throat. Matthew hummed, he walked into the kitchen. Gilbert heard the cupboards opening and then tap water running.

"Why did you let me sleep for so long?" Matthew called, "Ugh. I'm so tired.." Gilbert wondered why he didn't wake Birdie up when he got home. He didn't mind Matthew sleeping, he was adorable when he slept. Matthew walked into the living room, sitting on the edge of the seat on the couch. Matthew stared at Gilbert, "This is your fault."

"You were the one who went back to bed after I woke you up. It's your fault." He chortled, "Besides, awesome doesn't have any faults." Matthew sighed, Gilbert won this one.

"Anyways. Can I go to school now?" Matthew asked.

"It's 9pm. There is no school." Matthew threw a couch pillow at Gilbert.

"I mean tomorrow."

"One question." Gilbert leaned forward to Matthew, who waited for the albino to go on, "Do you want to go back to your own school or go to a different school thats much closer to here?"

"School ends in three months. I don't think any schools will be allowing students to transfer mid-semester when the year is almost over." Matthew reasoned. He did miss his friend, but he wondered if Ivan still thought of him as a friend. Probably not, after what he had witnessed a month ago.

"Yeah, I'll have to go with you, though. Change some documents. Prove that your living with me, now. That kinda shit." Gilbert took another swig. "We'll have to leave early, though. I have work at 9." Matthew nodded, pleased.

Two knocks were heard, then the front door opening. They both heard Antonio shouting that he's home.

"I brought a man with me, too!" Antonio laughed.

"That's dinner! Hold on.." Gilbert got up and went to the doorway. He dug in his jacket for his wallet. Antonio put his outdoor wear away and collapsed on the seat next to Matthew.

"How was your day Matthew? Have any fun?" Antonio outstretched his limbs.

"Non, I was sleeping the whole day." Matthew took another sip of his water. Antonio sighed.

"You remind me so much of your dad.." Antonio said, Matthew looked at him with sad eyes. Antonio smiled, "You look like your mother, too. She had such a beautiful smile." Antonio put both of his thumbs under Matthews eyes, wiping away the tears. "Please smile." Matthew gave the Spaniard a weak smile.

"You knew my mom?" Matthew asked, he never knew his mom. He was too young to even remember her. Papa always told him about her, how she brought him endless happiness. She had committed a huge treason towards the government and death was her penalty.

"Si, Francis was such a lucky man. To meet someone as special as her.. I'm glad he had her, though. You came into this world and it was the best day ever. You were so tiny, your eyes were so huge at the time. They were very bright, too." Antonio smiled and rested his head on the smaller males shoulder. "I think they just got brighter with time.

"Gilbert was back in Germany when she had you. He couldn't wait to meet you, he often called. Your dad got so annoyed with all the calls easily, though." They both laughed. "Then, when he finally met you, you were three. You cried so hard because you thought he was a ghost. I took awhile, but he- we became the best uncles ever." Antonio sat up and looked at him. "You have to admit, though. We are amazing-"

"Amazingly awesome you mean." Gilbert intervened. Matthew laughed. He agreed, he wouldn't be here had they not adopt him. "Dinners gonna get cold soon, we should eat soon." Antonio got up at the mention of dinner and Matthew followed in pursuit. He had the be the happiest boy alive right now, he just knew that.

* * *

Hey, what's up? I know I'm skipping all the important parts, but all that will come in the later chapters. Such as why and how Gilbert knows Roderich. The whole thing. This is just time skipping. Everything will start to make sense in future chapters.

I'm looking at maybe 20+ chapters, I just hope you will see this to the end.


End file.
